Life in New Orleans
by Darkest Mystery
Summary: An Old Friend of Klaus' returns bringing visitors with her. She brings people Klaus never imagined he'd see again. But has she come for the good or the bad and what does this mean for New Orleans. With words of a curse that will threaten Klaus' unborn child he needs his old friend's assistance but will he be man enough to ask for it. Starts in 1x09 btw this a Klaroline fanfic ENJOY
1. Old friend

Previously on the vampire diaries Marcel, Rebekah and their counterparts tried to take down Klaus after using one of Klaus's previously compelled friends to lure him into a trap. Before the battle Klaus offered to save one of them if the picked up a coin and swore loyalty. At first no one picked up the coin but after Klaus went into his hybrid mode and slaughtered most of them Marcel picked up the coin to save his family and himself once again becoming Klaus' lackey and swearing loyalty to him for the next eternity.

Present

Klaus tapped his glass bringing everyone's attention to front of the room. He was met with glares and angry glances in his direction. He ignores them saying "Let us begin with our shared guest immortality after a thousand years one might expect life to be less keenly felt for its beauties and its sorrows to be diminished with time but as vampires we feel more deeply than humans can possibly imagine" he signals the human servers with hand to begin to fill their glasses with blood then continues his speech" insatiable need exquisite pain our victories and our defeats" he says looking at Marcel at the word defeat while Marcel continues to look at him with a face that says"Bitch if you don't shut up". But he again ignores it continuing his speech "to my city my home again may the blood never cease to flow" he finishes followed by Marcel saying"And may the party never end". At that moment a caramel skinned girl walked in and the room fell silent as she began to speak "Hello Klaus where have you been?"

"Shawn Dra, love didn't expect to see you for another thousand years" he said with his signature smirk.

"You wouldn't seeing that I almost killed your now deceased brother,my sympathies but it was only fair since you tried to kill mine"

"Oh how is Deucalion(yes from teen wolf what I couldn't think of anything)"he said slightly amused

"At the bottom of the Atlantic for the next century since I don't have the luxury of daggers" she said with a sadistic smile, " Speaking of brothers why didn't you tell me about Kol to think I had to find out from one of my minions it hurts I had to get on a plane, track you down, just so I can kick your ass"

"Your concern for my deceased brother is quite touching love but I'm kind of busy right now so if we could continue this later that would be great"smirk still on his face

To be honest Shawn Dra was kind of pissed like always Klaus was getting on her nerves and asking to be killed. And Klaus knew she may be the only one who could. In fact she almost did kill him the first time they met.

*_flashback*_

_It was The Victorian Age in France the 1800s also known as the age of Ladies and Lordships. It was spring and the Mikealsons were throwing a ball in honor of their sister,Rebekah Mikealsons',birthday. Shawn Dra and her siblings,Deucalion,Laia and Valerie was invited. Everyone in the supernatural world knew who the originals were including Shawn Dra's family but the difference was her family didn't care about the originals or the sadistic Klaus Mikealson in fact Shawn Dra was fairly similar to him she killed both her parents, was very protective over her family, and used fear to control people. But being so alike these two instantly bumped heads so when they met at the ball all hell broke loose. Shawn Dra arrived on the arm of her brother thirty minutes late which she liked to call on time to the Mikealson Manor. She wore a sweet heart cut black lace dress with her hair pinned to the side with white roses causing her hair to cascade down her right shoulder. When they arrived they were introduced by the court jester as the Ladies and Lord of the Rumena Family. The first to see Shawn Dra was the one and only Kol Mikealson he was entranced by her the moment he saw her and he wanted to make her his instantly. But before she could even notice him her brother escorted her over to who she assumed was Rebekah and her brother, Klaus, to wish her Happy Birthday. That's when Klaus pissed her off when she refused to curtsy cause she didn't want to mess up her hair. But it wasn't until he threatened her family then she snapped sending him across the ballroom then using vamp speed to pin him up on the wall by his throat. But then moral Elijah stepped in and she gave it a rest. After that Klaus and Shawn Dra formed a dangerous friendship that lead to a lot of death and chaos. Also Kol found himself entranced and wanting her even more._

_*Flashback over*_

"Klaus do me a favor and shut up I could care less about your damn meeting or gathering or whatever the hell this is" Shawn Dra said clearly pissed off. At this Marcel and the others sat there waiting for Klaus to rip her heart out. But he just stood there with that stupid smirk on his face. And that just made Shawn Dra angry enough to send her over the edge. In split second Klaus was knocked into the brick wall and using vampire speed Shawn Dra grabbed a knife off the table and stabbed Klaus in his eye. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

"Damn Klaus for once I would like to see you and not want to kill and to think I had present for you and everything" she said which made Marcel finally recovered from his "wow" moment and charge at Shawn Dra but she instantly broke his back and sent him flying into the wall opposite of Klaus."Anyone else wanna try to attack the poor defenseless girl".When no one got up she smiled and watched as Klaus got up. "So Nik as I was saying I went to Mystic Falls looking for you and instead found the doppelgängers and the Salvatores. But I didn't let them know who I was instead I searched for where Kol died and found the house burned down from recent probably dramatic events that I don't care about but anyway I found out about the bridge to the other side that use to be Silas's insane ex girlfriend but now is the psycho Bonnie Bennet. So I compelled Bonnie to come with me to doppelgängers now burned house so I could do a spell to bring back your idiot brother and come find you and bring you your present there now I'm done" she said smiling innocently

Honestly Klaus was interested in the story not that he let it show at all. That was until she mentioned that his brother was alive then the astonishment and interest showed very well but he quickly covered it up. He didn't think he would get to see his brother again ever but now he was being told he could write his wrong of letting that insolent doppelgänger and her brother get away with killing his brother.

"Where is he?" Klaus asked with an unreadable mask

"Setting up our home for the time being and making sure your gift is ready" she said smile turning into a smirk

"I insist you stay here"he said a smirk returning to face

"Sorry Klaus but we need our privacy but let's have dinner bring the rest of your siblings and these two" she said pointing to Haley and Marcel "I insist"

"I can be there but I can't guarantee that attendance of my siblings were not on speaking terms at the moment,sweetheart"he said still smirking

"Well get on speaking terms and tell Rebekah my sisters are coming" she said walking away "Oh Klaus",she said stopping and turning around "Love what you've done with the place" and with that she was gone.


	2. Before Dining

Authors note: I do not own vampire diaries or the originals

They all sat there in an uncomfortable silence waiting for the explosion. If Klaus would have known this was coming he would have thought twice about attending this dinner . He looked over at Shawn Dra's smirk and had to stop himself from tearing her heart out this was her fault after all, all because of her god damn present.

**Earlier that day...**

**Klaus made his way up the steps of his previous home. He could think of about million other things he'd rather be doing than this. But he needed to do this in order to reunite his family. He stood looking at the door deciding on what to do. He eventually said fuck it and walked into the house that contained his siblings. He sped around the house finding Elijah first doing what he usually does read."Hello Brother" Klaus said trying to keep the edge out his voice .Elijah put down his book and turned to look at his brother. "Niklaus have you come to grant your brother pardon?" Elijah asked with sincerity."As I told you Elijah you and Rebekah can come back home anytime you like but that's not why I'm here an old friend of ours and her family has come to New Orleans bearing gifts and has invited you and our sister to dinner tonight"he said with a smirk on his face. "And may I ask who this friend of ours is?"**

**Klaus' face literally lit up while answering that question "Shawn Dra" he said and Elijahs' face said it all. A flash of emotion crossed features the most evident one being fear. Klaus resisted the urge to laugh he knew that face. He had seen many times in 1900s when him and Shawn Dra first started to work together. It was a face of fear, fear of the unknown and fear of death.**

**"What's wrong Elijah fearing the worst" Klaus said causing Elijah to recover from shock and return his face to its normal blankness.**

**"What time is this dinner?"Elijah said remaining ever so polite**

**" She said she'll text us the information when I talked with her earlier"Klaus said his smirk wavering a bit."oh and would tell our lovely sister that Shawn Dra's siblings will be there with the exception of Deucalion" he said flashing out of the house.**

**Shawn Dra paced back and forth her livingroom waiting for her siblings. They were suppose to be here over an hour and she was starting to worry and she hated to worry and what was worse Kol was just sitting there with that stupid Mikealson smirk on his face man did she hate that smirk. There was a knock on the door and she stopped pacing walking to the door. She was greeted by a very angry vampire also known as her brother. She sighed and walked back to the living room hearing him as followed her. "Hello Deucalion" she said in an exsaperated tone she really hated seeing her brother look like he wanted to kill her really it just ruined her mood. "Hello that's all you can say you threw me in the Atlantic Ocean and all you can say is hello" he his voice shaking with anger.**

**" Be honest you know you deserved it you burned my favorite dress and then you had the nerve to kill our baby sister's little human friend"**

**" I didn't deserve to be in pain for ten years while you went to free him" he said pointing to Kol. Kol had been watching this entire ordeal with that damn smirk on his face waiting for the perfect moment to make a comment he thought this qualified.**

**" It's not my fault she likes me better I am irresistable" he said watching Deucalion go from angry to plain pissed off in a millisecond.**

**"Who the hell was talking to you, seriously sis he's an asshole" he said turning back to his sister.**

**" I completely agree Deucalion, Kol is an asshole" she said looking at Kol falsifing hurt and rolling her eyes " But so are you sometimes so though I apologize for throwing you in the Atlantic I don't regret it because as you so distinctly put it you're an asshole. So deal with your bullshit unless you want to be trapped in an iceberg next!"she screamed. Her brother clearly got the message flashing out the room"**

**"Hey Shawn Dra" Laia and Valerie said unison**

**Shawn Dra glared at her sisters saying "You have the worst timing"**

**Klaus and Marcel walked into the church filled with humans who apparently ran New Orleans please.**

**"Klaus, Marcel thank you for coming now we are aware of the change of leadership in your community and we thought it was time to make the appropriate introductions." Father Keiran said passing it over to a man in a suit that looked constipated "We want to be sure you understand how things work around here." the constipated man said seriously. Klaus smiled at his suppose authority finding it quite amusing that these mere humans think they can give him orders"Is that so?" Klaus asked amused. The constipated man also known as the mayor nodded and Father Keiran spoke again "What the mayor means is that we just want some assurance that this new development isn't going to endanger our city or it's inhabitants" he said calmly. "look you freaks do your thing and we'll look the other way" the man in the uniform with the smart mouth said pausing. He continued"as long as our pockets stay full,we won't have a problem". **

**Klaus looked at Marcel with a face that said "Are they serious" then back at the so-called human leaders. Father Keiran noticed the look saying "More importantly there are rules no feeding on the locals, don't bring any unwanted attention to the city now history has proven that we can co exsist peacefully. However if you cross the line." he said being interrupted the smart mouth man"You answer to us" he said in his threatening voice. he honestly thought he could threaten Klaus Mikealson killer of and I quote "Men, Women, and puppies" seriously this fool then lost his mind.**

**At this moment laughter filled the church followed by Shawn Dra." I hate when humans feel the need to prove something like seriously he's a fucking original you don't give him orders unless you're asking to die." All eyes were on Shawn Dra as she continued to laugh. "Who is this bitch?" The man in the uniform asked. Shawn Dra's emotions instantly changed. She wasn't a dog and didn't like being called one in fact it infuriated her. In an instant she had him up on the wall by his throat. "stop her " Father Keiran said to Klaus but he just smiled watching the scene. He knew better than anyone that Shawn Dra didn't like that word. That was one of the reasons he almost got killed by her. " Do I look like a dog no do I act like a dog no do I sound like a dog no so therefore I'm not a dog and will not be called one. Now the only reason I'm letting you live is because I try not to kill people in church's but when I let you go you better apologize or you will be my exception understand?". He nodded the best he could under the circumstances and she let him go. He regained his breath and apologized to her instantly. **

**"Now as I was saying in case you didn't know this is my good friend Klaus Mikealson the all powerful original hybrid who can kill you in an instant and you honestly want to give him orders". Klaus smirked he did like being praised "I agree with the beautiful lady now here are my terms you will take whatever scraps I see fit to leave you and you will be grateful if that doesn't suit you I may decide you've out lived your usefulness" he said walking out of the church Shawn Dra and Marcel following him. " You shouldn't have done that the humans know all of our places" Marcel said. " And we're vampires where's the fun if don't have a couple of enemies supernatural or not what's the worst they can do" Shawn Dra said following them in to the vamp bar." Who are you and why are you here" Marcel said narrowing his eyes. "Me? I'm Shawn Dra and not that it's any of your business but I'm here because Klaus' brother and my siblings were irritating me and there's only so much a girl can take" She said downing a shot. "I meant here in New Orleans" He said sounding slightly annoyed. "That's my business not yours" she said. Before he could respond the glass shattered in the bar causing vampires to go up in flames at the exposure to sunlight killing them instanly. Marcel attempted to save one of them but then shots entered the bar shooting Marcel and Klaus in chest and Shawn Dra in the shoulder. Klaus kneeled beside Marcel checking to see if was okay. **

**"Dammit Dammit Dammit this on you" he said pointing to Klaus"see now that your in charge those are your guys laying dead your guys. If you're gonna run this city that better mean something to you otherwise no one worth a damn is going to follow you no one" Shawn Dra watched as Marcel exploded amused happy finally see the real him. That mask of his was killing her."I was beginning to worry about you I don't think I could've taking any more of this deferential nonsense. I mean clearly I underestimated the faction but tell me now that we've arrived at this point, now that they have come into our home, visited this upon our people how would you counsel me to respond?" Klaus asked Marcel. "Let's go kill them all", Marcel responded. "Let's not just kill them but make them suffer" Shawn Dra said smiling earning smiles from the men in front of her.**

**Davina walked into the into the garage sensing the presence of her friend. "I know you're in here Josh" she said walking farther into the garage "I can sense your fear". Just then a raven haired vampire popped his head out from behind a retro car." I heard you were moving in" the vampire said causing Davina's face to light up. "What are you doing in here?" she asked as they hugged. "Uh I'm hiding out you know incognito gotta run for the hills but you know I'm stuck here until it gets dark" he said. Davina sighed and asked "Are you okay". Josh nodded "yeah yeah, no not really I mean I totally led Klaus into a trap that like was the most epic fail of all time so yeah kind of crapping my pants right now figuratively so far"He said and Davina smiled saying "It's okay you can trust Marcel and if Klaus tries to hurt you I'll hurt him". Just then Hayley appeared at the door" I'm sure if you could actually stop Klaus you would've done it already" she said." You're Hayley Klaus' wife" Davina stated before Hayley could respond Shawn Dra walked saying "No that's Hayley Klaus' whore". "Excuse me" Hayley said clearly offended. "You're excused now I suggest you leave before I make you."she said with that Hayley walked away like a good little wolf(in case you guys couldn't tell I really don't like Hayley). She turned her attention back to Davina and Josh. "You must be Davina the all powerful witch" Shawn Dra said. "Yes but who are you " Davina said on the defensive. "My name Shawn Dra and I'm a friend to both of you" she said signalling to Josh." I can help both of you. You to control your magic"she said pointing at Davina"And you to stay alive" she said pointing to Josh.**

**"And why should we trust you?" Davina asked **

**"Because I can kill an Original come to my house tonight for dinner at 8 here's the address and I can tell Klaus you're staying there for the time being so you can do what you please and I can teach you"Shawn Dra said walking away.**

**"What about me?"Josh says and Shawn Dra stops and grabs something from her pocket "Here" she tosses a daylight ring to Josh" But if you decide to stick around it's safe at my house and I have blood bags" she said and in a flash she was gone.**

**The faction leaders were all gathered at the table.**

**"why wasn't I consulted on this"Father Kieran said as he came in the room.**

**"You've been gone for over 8 months Kieran we got used to doing things on her own"The mayor said interrupted by the smart ass in the uniform saying "This Klaus Mikealson I don't care who he is or what the rumors say he needed to be taught a lesson."**

**"You are going to start a war"Father Kieran said**

**"I'd like to see them try oh and Keiran this is the last time you call a meeting next time you want to criticize our leadership send a damn email"The smart ass said**

**"I thought you called this meeting"Father Kieran said obviously scared**

**"The hell we did" The smart ass said**

**"Actually I called it" Klaus said walking towards the faction leaders Marcel and Shawn Dra following him." It appears I made a grave error during our earlier conference. My friend Marcel offered me wise counsel and I failed to heed it.**

**"Well I'm glad to hear you've learned your lesson" the smart ass said**

**"oh I won't be making that mistake again" he said walking towards them"Shawn Dra"**

**"Oh look we're not in church" she said stabbing the smart ass in an artery with a fork causing his instant death. Marcel laughed" Shall we boys" she said**

**"After you"Klaus and Marcel said in usion. The all smiled slaughtering the human faction leaders with the exception of Father Kieran. "So anyone up for dinner" Shawn Dra said as they exited the bar leaving Father Kieran alive. "Sure I would love to see my brother love" They flashed to her house to find everyone with the exception of Kol, Davina, and Josh . They sat at the large dining room table. And Shawn Dra tapped her glass getting everyone's attention, "Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here I have surprises or presents I guess you can say the 1st is for the originals". At the word originals Kol walked in "Did you miss me?" he said. The looks on the originals faces said it all especially when Rebekah bursted into tears basically strangling her brother. Klaus was next giving his brother a hug even Elijah hugged his brother filled with joy. They all took their seats Rebekah not letting go of Kol once. "That's not the only gift I have the next one is for Klaus" Upon hearing his name a blond vampire came into the room wearing a stunning purple dress. "Caroline" Klaus said in a voice of disbelief. "You said you'll be my last right?" she said genuinely happy to see him. She had decided to give Klaus a chance after the thing with Silas then Tyler. He had never did anything to her with the exception biting her twice but he did heal her afterwards and plus he was always so sweet and caring towards her. So when this vampire came to Mystic Falls saying she could take her to see Klaus she took the opportunity. **

**Out the corner of her eye Caroline spotted Hayley and her face instantly turned to one of disgust. "What are you doing here", Caroline asked not hiding the venom in her words. "Ask your new boyfriend bitch". At that word Shawn Dra face turned from amused to furious in one millisecond and Klaus, Kol, and Elijah instantly got up pinning Shawn Dra to the wall. "Does she look like a bitch to you you're the bitch and the whore you sleep with anything that walks that's how Klaus knocked you up" Shawn Dra screamed at Hayley still trying to break free so she could kill Hayley. Caroline face was filled with shock, terror, but mostly anger. "Apologize to Caroline before I kill from here and don't think I can't I can kill you without even moving a muscle so apologize and never use that word again in my presence" Shawn Dra yelled. "I'm sorry Caroline" Hayley said but Caroline didn't hear or want to hear her she just sat there in silence staring at the table. Klaus, Kol, and Elijah let Shawn Dra go when she was calm returning to there seats. The room was silent everyone's eyes on Caroline. Until...**

_** Wow sorry it was just getting good review and tell me what you think should happen next.**_


	3. Dinner and anger

Until... Caroline slammed her fists on the table getting up and hurrying out of the room. Klaus sent Shawn Dra a glare before following her. "Well that went well", Shawn Dra said bringing everyone's attention to her. "Shawn Dra "her siblings yelled in unison. "Yes?" She said feigning innocence. "You shouldn't have done that", Valerie said. "Relax Val I have a plan"she said confusing everyone except Kol whose smirk matched her own.

Upstairs in the house...

"Caroline",Klaus said nervously." Seriously Klaus, Haley out of all the damn people in the fucking galaxy you chose to sleep with Haley. The whore who Tyler cheated on me with. That wolf slut." Caroline screamed throwing a lamp at Klaus's head that he barely managed to dodge. "I mean seriously you can do better than her hell a mother fucking rat can do better than her. And to think I came here to give you a chance." Caroline said continuing to yell at Klaus" I'm so stupid no you're just a dick."

Klaus looked at her in pain he hated seeing her like this especially if it was caused by him. He wanted to say something but what could he say she was right. Instead he flashed back downstairs.

Back downstairs...

Klaus flashed downstairs to see the persons' seat he came down to kill empty. Before he could even think you fell to his knees as Shawn Dra gave him an aneurysm. Marcel immediately responded by charging at Shawn Dra but his efforts were immediately diminished when Kol snapped his neck. "Really Klaus? After all I've done for you what's wrong don't like your present"she says sweetly. " Shawn Dra", Elijah said sipping his blood laced wine. She looked at what people call Elijah's "don't make me get up face"and then stopped giving Klaus an aneurysm. He immediately return to his feet glaring at Shawn Dra who walked over and sat on Kol's lap kissing him." Bloody hell Shawn Dra what the hell was that for?" She returned her attention to Klaus looking at him dully. " Well Klaus you flashed down here wearing your I'm going to kill you face so I did what any person would do knock some sense in your head by giving you an aneurysm" she said smiling. Klaus' face was red with rage " of course I want to kill you you brought Caroline here knowing about Hayley then told her about it". "Relax princess I have a plan", Shawn Dra said smirking at his reaction to the word princess." What the hell did you just call me" Klaus said feigning off rage. At that moment Caroline who had been listening to the entire conversation flashed downstairs." She called you princess though I would have preferred liar, dick, asshole, man whore,mutt, and stupid fucking hybrid" she said backing him up against the wall." Nice Caroline you're awesome when you're pissed off" Shawn Dra said from behind her. Caroline glared at her walking to sit beside Deucalion. He grabbed her hand and gave her small smile. They recently had become close and tended to confide in each other as friends. Klaus glared at Deucalion and wanted nothing more than to rip his head off for touching "his" Caroline but thought better of it seeing as it would enrage Caroline more than she already was. Instead he glared at Shawn Dra."Why is everyone glaring at me?" Before anyone can answer a little witch came in." Hey Davina I see you have made your decision"Shawn Dra say getting off Kol's lap much to his displeasure and walking over to Davina. At that moment Marcel woke up and quickly got to his feet. He glared at Shawn Dra until he noticed Davina. "What are you doing here" he asked in a confused tone. "I live here now didn't Shawn Dra tell you she's going to teach me how to control my magic" Davina said. "What can a vampire teach a witch about magic"he said instantly upset. "If you hadn't noticed I'm not just a vampire", Shawn Dra said smirking like everyone else excluding Hayley, Marcel, Caroline, and Davina." Then what the hell are you" he asked. "I'm a hybrid a witch-vampire hybrid to be exact the only one in existence"she said smirk never leaving her face." That's impossible" Davina sat with her mouth gaping open." Actually is quite possible if you know what you're doing but luckily my mom didn't know what she was doing if she did I doubt I would be here right now"Shawn Dra said earning laughs from her siblings." What do you mean?" Caroline asked curiously." What I mean is I was an "accident" you see my mom was a witch who hooked up with a vampire who just happened to be Silas you know before he was incased in a tomb. So then my mom was pregnant but she though it was by her human companion their" she said pointing to her siblings"father but it was clear that I wasn't during my birth. You see when I was born I had suck all the blood out of my mother then come out of her womb. She should have died but my aunt whose was big on expression magic at the time saved her. Until later when Valerie and I killed her" She said finishing off with a smile. Around the room there was a mixture of confused and terrified looks. The only ones who looked calm was her siblings who were smiling. The originals knew what she was but didn't know how she became it which was odd seeing as the original family was naturally curious especially about things or people that could kill them but they had never expected this. Klaus was the first to speak. " So your father is Silas?" He asked still terrified remembering the White Oak stake in his back. "Umm I prefer the term sperm donor"she said with a smirk." So you're telling me that the all powerful doppelgänger who made my life, your boyfriend's life, and all my friends lives a living hell is your father"Caroline said with slight anger in her voice. "Sperm donor and he made my life a living hell too. He tried to kill me numerous times and failed obviously but he's one of the few who could. And he really wants me dead since I helped Qetsiyah incase him in the tomb." she said. "But Silas is dead", Caroline said. "Now he is"Shawn Dra said her voice low and dark. Kol looked at Shawn Dra seeing the pained expression on her face and walked over to her holding her causing her to smile up at him. Kol turned his attention to the powerful witch he's heard so much about. "So you must be Davina", Kol said. "Yes and you are?". "He's Kol the Asshole", Shawn Dra said smiling and kissing his cheek. "So Klaus and Marcel, Davina will be staying here and she will be able to do what she wants when she wants to. And you will have no say in it if you hae objections please keep them to damn self"she said." You think you can give me orders?"Klaus asked amused."No I think you have many you have many enemies and you don't need to add me to list so just relax and listen to me like I said I have a plan". "What the hell is this plan you keep talking about" Klaus asked. "You'll see trust me you'll see"

**Thanks for reading no Shawn Dra in the next Chapter it is strictly Klaroline and Hayley with a special guest. But anyway review. btw I don't own vampire diaries or the originals**


	4. Bite Me

**Okay I know this is like super late but I had the longest writers block ever. Anyway as promised here's a chapter all about Klaroline**.

"You'll see trust me you'll see". "When and what the hell will we see Shawn Dra give us some damn answers"Klaus said pinning Shawn dra up againist the wall by her throat. Shawn Dra swiftly switches their positions and says "I said you'll see Nikky and your starting to piss me off". Klaus changes their position and suddenly bites Shawn Dra causing Kol to flash over and stab Klaus in the middle of his back with a chair leg making Klaus fall to the ground. "Did you bite me?",Shawn Dra yelled her eyes changing from dark brown to blood red in a millisecond as she tried to charge at Klaus but Elijah, Laia,and Kol was holding her back. "He bit me he bit me I'm going to kill him!" She yelled but she couldn't kill him even if she broke free she could feel the venom making her weaker by the minute. She quickly sped upstairs Kol right behind her.

Klaus was still on the ground struggling to get the stake out of his back while everyone was staring at him. Until finally Caroline got up and snatched the stake out of Klaus' back causing him scream in pain and his eyes to change from teal blue to bright yellow. "Oh are you going to bite me now Klaus?" Caroline said rolling her eyes and walking back to her seat. Klaus recovered and his eyes changed back to normal and he instantly found Caroline staring at her. "Can we talk?" he said in a sincere,caring voice. She walked out the room into the kitchen with Klaus close behind her making sure the door was closed so no one could hear them.

"What do you want Klaus?"

"I want to know why, why now you've had all these opportunities to tell me how you feel to look past all the terrible things I've done why now?"

To say that question suprised her would be an understatement and to be honest she didn't know the answer."I don't know honestly I guess I just felt that you deserved a chance. We've all done bad things some worse than others but al 've never really hurt me except for that time you had Tyler bite me and even then you healed me. You're the only person who actually cared what I thought and didn't just notice Elena but me. I use to push my feelings aside so I wouldn't be shunned by my friends but then I realized that if they were really my friends they would accept how I felt how I feel.",she stared at Klaus looking for any kind of sign to what he was thinking but his face was just a mask void of any emotion.

"Do you still feel that way knowing the truth?"he asked worry filling his eyes.

"Yes" she said closing the gap between them just as they were about to kiss Kol stormed in the kitchen ."Give me your blood!"he yelled feigning anger. "No she deserves to suffer after all the hell she put me through"Klaus said causing Kol to get even more pissed and grab Caroline and aim a wooden stake at her heart "Heal Shawn Dra or I'll kill Caroline". Klaus' eyes instantly changes to bright yellow as he prepared to rip apart his brother but before he gets the chance Rebekah snaps Kol's neck."Shawn Dra is going to kill you later Nik I suggest you don't do anything to make her more pissed than she already is get Caroline out of here before he" she signals at Kol "Wakes up". With that Klaus grabs Caroline and flashes to his house.

"You do realize you just pissed off a psychotic witch-vampire hybrid who can kill you right?" Caroline asked while looking around his room.

" I do but Shawn Dra's mind works like mine she believes that if she kills someone they don't really suffer so instead she inacts a fear in them that causes them to go mad"

"Is that so but you're not afraid of her"

"No,love I'm not and that's why she hasn't killed me because she wants to see that fear in my eyes first"

"oh so do you love Hayley?" Caroline asked casually still looking around his room. " No but I suspect my brother does". Caroline nodded looking at a painting of a dark wood similar to the woods In Mystic Falls. But this painting was more dramatic more serene than the Mystic Falls woods. " You know I painted this in the mid 1800s it reminded me of my home of happier times" he said walking up beside her and getting trapped in the daze of memory. Caroline could see from his expression that all those memories weren't so happy and brought her hand up to caress his cheek and brought him out of his daze. He stared down at her eyes and before they knew it their lips met. The kiss quickly turned from soft and careful to rough and lust filled. Klaus uses his vamp speed to knock Caroline's back againist the wall never breaking contact as she begins hungrily ripping the clothes off his body and him doing the same.

Meanwhile at Shawn Dra's House

Rebekah sat in the arm-chair patiently waiting for her brother to wake up. "Ya know he's gonna be pissed when he wakes up". "Yea but I also know that Shawn Dra's hallucinations are about to start and knowing my brother he won't leave her side" she said not looking at Deucalion. "Yea I think you're right he loves her he won't leave her again not ever". " Speaking of love what's the deal with you and Caroline?" she said finally looking at him."Nothing we're just friends what about you and that Marcel guy?" Before she could answer a very pissed Kol woke up. "Where's Klaus, Rebekah!"he growled. "How should I know and I'd be more worried about your girlfriend seeing as her hallucinations have started".

Without another word Kol flashed upstairs to his and Shawn Dra's room to see Shawn Dra in the corner cowering.

"Shawn Dra" he said approaching her. She didn't look up just kept her head buried in her knees."Shawn Dra look at me" he said softly. "I don't think that's gonna work" Kol's head immediately jerked his head towards the doorway and his face turned terrified upon seeing...

**Who do you think Kol sees I'll give you a hint it isn't the tooth fairy. Review !**

**Ps:Next chapter will be up within the next three days**


End file.
